Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{2}{4n} + \dfrac{-5}{4n}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $p = \dfrac{2 - 5}{4n}$ Combine like terms: $p = \dfrac{-3}{4n}$